The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Real-time rendering of computer graphics on computing devices means that each frame in the computer graphics is rendered and displayed in less than 30-40 milliseconds. Due to network limitations as well as CPU and GPU limitations in both server and client in a client-server context, real-time customized computer graphics (as is found in interactive video and games) often requires or results in lower resolution, less detail, reduced frame rate, and significantly less visual quality.
Non-real-time rendering of computer graphics can achieve higher resolution, finer-grained detail, increased frame rates, and files compatible with 3D visual presentations. Unfortunately with non-real-time rendering, due to the amount of processing and storage required, each frame can take minutes or hours to render instead of milliseconds. It may take months to render a single feature film at high quality levels. This time simply is not available if a video is to be customized, rendered, and displayed in real-time (in less than 30-40 milliseconds).
Needed is a way to provide real-time interactive or customized media, including video and computer graphics, with a quality at or approaching the quality of non-real-time media.